The Secret of Uzumaki Naruto
by NekoKagami13
Summary: naruto sebagai shinobi konoha dipandang loyal pada desa konoha, sering diberi misi untuk memata-matai desa lain tapi bagaimana jika dia memiliki sebuah rahasia untuk mewujudkan tujuannya, sadarkah kalian jika naruto menipu desanya selama ini
1. uzumaki naruto

"beritahu uzumaki naruto untuk datang kesini, segera!"seorang kakek-kakek memakai topi tsuchikage baru saja memberi perintah pada bawahannya "bilang aku butuh informasi konoha sekarang!"

.

"panggil si uzumaki itu kesini! Aku butuh rahasia konoha! Sekarang" kini seorang laki-laki berbadan berotot memakai topi raikage yang memberikan perintah

.

"panggil naruto kesini" seorang laki-laki yang sebenarnya sudah dewasa tapi tubuhnya yang membuatnya seperti anak kecil memakai topi mizukage memberi perintah "bilang padanya kirigakure butuh info tentang iwa dan kumo, jika dia tidak mau, bilang kalau aku akan membayarnya lebih"

.

"tolong kirim surat ini pada naruto" seorang pria berambut merah dengan topi kazekage memberikan sebuah surat kepada bawahannya "dan beritahu untuk segera membalasnya karena aliansi dengan konoha sangat dipertanyakan"

.

"uzumaki naruto, sebagai anak dari yondaime hokage dan kau sangat loyal dengan desa ini, aku ingin kau memata-matai empat Negara besar selain hi no kuni"ucap seorang dewan konoha

.

"konan, beritahu naruto kalau akatsuki butuh info lima Negara besar" seorang berambut oranye dengan tindikan diwajahnya memberi perintah pada salah satu anggotanya

.

"kabuto, tolong undang naruto-kun kemari, bilang kalau aku butuh informasi akurat dan aku akan membayarnya dengan satu tabung kecil berisi darah pengguna kekkei genkai" seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan mata kuning menyala seperti ular memberikan perintah pada mata-matanya

...

The Secret of Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : adventure

Warning : strong n smart naru, OOC, typos, eyd tidak beraturan

…

Seorang remaja berumur 12 tahun, memiliki rambut merah spiky, memiliki iris mata violet, mengenakan rompi jounin sedang berjalan santai didesa konoha menuju rumahnya. Naruto, nama remaja itu, baru saja dipanggil oleh dewan konoha untuk melakukan tugas yang biasa dia lakukan, menjadi mata-mata konoha.

Dia mengusap rambutnya, sungguh memata-matai menurutnya sangat membosankan, dia memiliki keahlian dalam memata-matai, dia bahkan memata-matai seluruh Negara degan sebuah clone yang dia ciptakan dengan kinjutsu miliknya, kini clonnya tersebut sudah berjumlah ribuan dan tersebar dimanapun, tapi hal yang pasti tidak ada yang tahu kalau naruto memiliki mata dan telinga sebanyak itu.

"_Uzumaki naruto, sebagai anak dari yondaime hokage dan kau sangat loyal dengan desa ini, aku ingin kau memata-matai empat Negara besar selain hi no kuni"_

Kalimat ketua dewan tadi membuat naruto terkikik, mereka bilang kalau dia sangat loyal oh sungguh salah, sudah berkali-kali dia memberitahu info tentang konoha pada akatsuki atau iwa atau kumo atau desa lainnya. Naruto adalah orang yang bisa dibilang sebagai harta informasi, tapi tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya dia bekerja kepada seluruh orang tapi mereka tidak sadar jika mereka hanya batu loncatan untuk naruto.

Bagi iwagakure, naruto adalah informan iwa yang paling setia.

Bagi kumogakure, naruto adalah shinobi penghianat desa dan berpaling pada kumo untuk menjadi mata-mata kumo.

Bagi kirigakure, naruto adalah orang yang gila harta sehingga rela memberi informasi atau memata-matai desa apapun dengan bayaran yang setimpal.

Bagi sunagakure, naruto hanya seorang anak yang tidak mempunyai jalan hidup sehingga bekerja kepada sunagakure agar memiliki jalan hidupnya sebagai informan tentang konoha pada suna.

Bagi konoha, naruto adalah shinobi yang sangat loyal pada desa dan rela menerima misi memata-matai lima Negara besar walau nyawa taruhannya.

Bagi akatsuki, naruto adalah cabang mata-mata dikonoha yang memantau pergerakan jinchuuriki kyuubi atau memberi info tentang lima Negara besar.

Bagi otogakure atau orochimaru, naruto hanya anak yang haus akan kekuatan sehingga orochimaru menjadikan naruto sebagai hanya tadi naruto juga bekerja pada desa-desa lainnya, dan hebatnya tidak ada yang tahu jika naruto bekerja pada orang lain, dia pandai menyembunyikan rahasia dan naruto juga mengambil informasi dan rahasia seluruh desa untuk dirinya sendiri.

Apa kalian pernah mendengar kalimat '_sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga'_, sepertinya pernah, kalimat itu bisa diartikan juga seperti '_sepandai-pandainya orang menyimpan rahasia pasti akan terbongkar juga', _tapi sayangnya kalimat itu tidak berlaku untuk naruto. Jika kalimat itu berlaku untuknya maka dia pasti sudah dipenjara sekarang tapi apa? dia justru menjadi jounin sekarang.

Naruto melakukan ini demi tujuannya, menciptakan dunia dimana tidak ada orang yang tertindas dan sebagainya, dengan bersandiwara sebagai pasukan mereka dan diam-diam meremas rahasia mereka maka sudah cukup sebagai langkah awal naruto untuk melakukan tujuannya, tujuan untuk memperdamaikan dunia dengan rencana…..

_Jokyo chakurashisutemu (penghapusan sistem chakra)_

Naruto berpikir jika menghapus sistem chakra dan menjadikan mereka sebagai manusia biasa maka mengontrol mereka dapat lebih mudah, dan jika bertanya siapa yang mengontrol tentu saja naruto yang akan mengontrol mereka, naruto tahu tentang legenda rikudo sennin, dia tahu rikudo mengajari ninshuu kepada manusia untuk menciptakan perdamaian tapi manusia bodoh, mereka malah membuat ninshuu menjadi ninjutsu untuk berperang.

Jika naruto mengontrol mereka maka tidak akan ada perang, dunia akan damai tapi sayang hingga kini manusia masih saja menggunakan ninjutsu, bahkan ada beberapa penduduk biasa yang bermimpi dapat menjadi ninja terutama anak kecil, naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala jika mereka tahu kalau kehidupan ninja sangat keras, andai mereka tahu kalau ninja hanya alat yang digunakan untuk melindungi desa, seindah apapun mereka mengartikan kalimat ninja tetap saja intinya adalah '_ninja adalah alat yang digunakan untuk melindungi desa'._

Naruto memiliki tujuan _Jokyo chakurashisutemu _karena kehidupannya yang menyedihkan, lihat saja walaupun dia anak dari yondaime hokage namikaze minato dan namikaze-uzumaki kushina, dia hampir tidak pernah diperhatikan itu semua karena haknya sebagai anggota keluarga telah hilang karena adiknya yang menyebalkan, namikaze naruko umur delapan tahun si jinchuuriki kyuubi, pahlawan desa atau semacamnya. Awalnya naruto memiliki marga namikaze tapi buat apa namikaze jika dia diacuhkan akhirnya dia melepas marga namikaze dan mengenakan uzumaki.

Di konoha naruto itu hampir tidak punya teman, dua sahabatnya shisui dan itachi dari uchiha sudah tidak ada dikonoha, shisui mati bunuh diri disaat sebelum pembantaian clan uchiha, dan itachi sehabis membantai habis seluruh uchiha kecuali adiknya segera pergi dari konoha dan menjadi akatsuki tak lupa menjadi mata-mata konoha di akatsuki.

Mungkin naruto dapat bertemu dengan itachi terus menerus jika dia sedang memberi info desa-desa besar pada akatsuki tapi dia tidak bisa, memperlihatkan dirinya didepan itachi sedang melakukan tukar informasi dengan pain, akatsuki leader, sama saja memberitahu konoha kalau naruto memberitahukan rahasia konoha, bagaimanapun naruto tidak akan sebodoh itu.

Naruto sampai didepan rumahnya, dia membuka pintu dan melihat naruko yang berusaha menghibur sasuke, tidak heran melihat sasuke berada dirumah karena sasuke sering menginap disini dengan alasan 'hanya naruko yang mengerti perasaanku setelah peristiwa malam itu' pernah terpikir sebuah rencana diotak naruto untuk memanipulasi sasuke tapi bodoh dia tahu sasuke nanti akan mengambil jalannya sendiri, membunuh itachi dan jika itachi memberitahu sasuke alasan dia membantai clan maka sasuke akan mengejar para petinggi konoha dan naruto yakin mangsa utamanya adalah danzo, si tua Bangka yang gila karena menjadikan manusia sebagai alat dan naruto tahu kalau ditangan kanan danzo terdapat sel DNA hashirama dan mata sharingan yang ditanam ditangan kanannya kemudian disegel secara manual dan tangannya dia sembunyikan dibalik pakaian hitamnya. Naruto menghela nafas ideologi danzo tentang melindungi konoha lewat bayangan sangat keterlaluan.

"tadaima"naruto segera menutup pintu dan naik keatas, menuju kamarnya, dia tahu dibawah dia hanya akan menjadi patung dan lihat bahkan tak ada yang berucap okaeri

Naruto menaiki tangga tapi baru beberapa anak tangga kakinya berhenti bergerak karena panggilan sasuke yang menanyakan tentang itachi "naruto aku tahu kau adalah sahabat itachi jadi kau pasti tahu kelemahannya"

Naruto menghela nafas "kau masih ingin membunuh itachi?"

"tentu saja aku harus membunuhnya ini demi dendam clan!"

Naruto melirik kebelakang sebentar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, sebelum dia benar-benar hilang dari penglihatan sasuke naruto mengucapkan sebuah kata yang membingungkan sasuke

"percayalah kelemahan kakakmu itu ada didalam dirimu"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai ini fanfic pertama saya, bagaimanakah? Apakah bagus atau jelek? Maaf jika jelek karena saya baru dalam menulis fanfiction dan maaf juga jika pendek dan membingungkan. Dicerita ini saya bikin naruto berbeda dengan canon, dia akan memiliki tujuannya sendiri dan diatas sudah dijelaskan tentang tujuan naruto, yaitu menghapus sistem chakra agar para ninja menjadi manusia biasa dan naruto yang akan mengontrol mereka. Akhir kata….Please review


	2. akatsuki, orochimaru and masked man

"minato-san, kushina-san, naruko terimakasih untuk malam ini" sasuke membuka pintu bersiap untuk keluar.

"tunggu sasuke! Kau tidak mau berlatih bersamaku dan tou-san" teriak naruko menghentikan sasuke, sasuke tampak berpikir sebelum dia sedikit menyeringai.

"berlatih dengan minato-san? Menarik' sasuke menyeringai tipis "baiklah asal latihan itu dapat menguatkanku untuk membalaskan dendam clan uchiha".

Tak jauh dari tempat sasuke dan naruko, seorang remaja 12 tahun berambut merah spiky dan memiliki iris mata violet hanya menatap datar dua orang itu.

"bodoh" remaja tersebut menyeringai tipis "itachi oh itachi kau sungguh naïve untuk mempercayakan sasuke pada konoha aku yakin dia tidak akan berada pada jalan yang kau inginkan…".

…..

The Secret of Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : adventure

Warning : strong n smart naru, dark!naru, OOC, typos, eyd tidak beraturan

…..

"fuuin : kai"

Sebuah batu besar yang tadinya menutupi goa terbuka secara perlahan, naruto yang tadi melepas fuin tersebut melihat keadaan sekitar goa tersebut "dimana kau? Paper angel?"

Naruto melihat sebuah kupu-kupu kertas berterbangan didepan naruto, lama-kelamaan kupu-kupu menjadi banyak dan bersatu menjadi sebuah individu nyata.

"panggilan yang bagus" individu tersebut mulai terlihat jelas, seorang wanita berambut lavender dengan bunga kertas dikepalanya tak lupa jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang dia kenakan.

"jadi" naruto melirik wanita didepannya "konan-san informasi apa yang kau inginkan tentang lima Negara besar?"

Konan tampak berpikir untuk mengingat permintaan pain "hmm kondisi Sembilan jinchuuriki dan pertahanan militer lima desa besar saat ini"

Naruto mendelik saat konan menyebut kondisi Sembilan jinchuuriki "sembilan jinchuuriki? Aku hanya tahu kondisi delapan jinchuuriki karena aku belum mengecek ke takigakure sebaiknya kau menyuruh satu anggotamu yang berasal dari takigakure untuk melihatnya hmm siapa namanya?"

"kakuzu"

"nah si ninja buron penggila harta itu pasti tidak dapat mati dengan mudah jika ketahuan takigakure sedang memperhatikan jinchuuriki ekor tujuh mereka" naruto melirik kebelakang kemudian melihat kedepan lagi.

"baiklah kalau begitu berikan info yang kau tahu"

Naruto menghela nafas, penjelasan yang panjang "dari ekor satu, jinchuuriki dari ichibi sampai saat ini mengalami peningkatan kekuatan dengan sangat drastic, mungkin itu karena hobinya yang menyendiri dan berlatih untuk dirinya sendiri. Ekor dua, menurutku lumayan, sebagai kunoichi yang hebat di kumo jika tidak salah namanya yugito nii, dia tidak dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan.

Ekor tiga, yondaime mizukage, yagura, dengan statusnya sebagai kage, aku yakin dia akan susah dikalahkan apalagi dia dapat dengan mudah berubah bentuk dari manusia ke wujud bijuu. Ekor empat ah dan ekor lima juga aku cukup sulit untuk memantau keadaan mereka, akhir-akhir ini iwa menutup pergerakan jinchuuriki mereka.

Ekor enam, aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi yang pasti terakhir kali aku melihatnya gelembung miliknya dapat menjadi cairan asam yang dapat menghancurkan batu dengan mudah. Ekor tujuh aku sudah bilang tadikan? Baiklah langsung ekor delapan, jangan remehkan dia, kekuatannya sangat bagus ditambah lagi jika dia berduet serangan dengan yondaime raikage…. Terakhir"

Naruto mengingat adiknya yang tadi pagi mengajak sasuke berlatih, naruto tidak peduli, lagipula, jika naruko mengakuinya sebagai kakak maka ia tidak akan memberikan info tentang dirinya, mungkin "ekor Sembilan, aku selalu memantau keadaannya, latihan fisik dan mental selalu dia jalani jadi mungkin agak susah mengalahkannya"

Konan mengangguk megerti dan mengingat semua yang naruto ucapkan "lalu pertahanan militer mereka?"

Menghela nafas lagi, naruto melirik konan "semuanya sama, mereka memperkuat keadaan militer mereka, jika kau ingin menggempur mereka setidaknya kirim enam anggota akatsuki"

konan mengangguk "baiklah kau boleh pergi" seketika konan berubah menjadi puluhan kupu-kupu kertas dan terbang keluar goa.

naruto berjalan keluar kemudian menyeringai tipis, dia melirik kearah kanan dan menemukan bunshinnya "aku harap kau mendapatkan suatu hal menarik"

bunshin tersebut mengangguk, bunshin tersebut melempar sebuah scroll berwarna biru kepada naruto kemudian menghilang dengan kepulan asap, naruto melihat scroll yang dilempar oleh bunshinnya kemudian membuka dan membaca isinya, tak lama dia sedikit menyeringai.

'kisah trio orphans dari amegakure, heh nagato, yahiko, dan konan tiga tokoh yang unik sayangnya yahiko sudah tiada' menyeringai tipis 'dengan gulungan ini akan semakin mudah menipu dua tokoh utama di akatsuki, heh mudah sekali menipu mereka dengan member info yang tidak lengkap'

Hei tentu saja naruto tidak akan memberikan informasi yang dia dapatkan dengan susah payah kepada orang lain, naruto tidak akan sebodoh itu.

Naruto menyimpan scrollnya dan berjalan menjauhi goa, urusan untuk menemui akatsuki selesai kini dia harus ke otogakure untuk menemui orochimaru, naruto mengenakan jubah hitamnya dan memakai tudungnya kemudian berlari menuju otogakure.

…

Perjalan menuju otogakure tidak semudah yang naruto kira, daerah sekitar amegakure dilanda hujan deras, terpaksa naruto berhenti untuk berteduh sebentar di amegakure 'pain jangan bilang kau memanggil hujan sederas ini' Naruto memutar bola matanya,dia sungguh kesal dengan jutsu milik pain atau bisa dipanggil nagato, jutsu semacam radar pendeteksi tapi menggunakan hujan sebagai medianya.

Melihat hujan yang semakin mereda, naruto segera berangkat menuju otogakure, setelah keluar dari amegakure naruto segera melompati dahan pepohonan menyebabkan beberapa tetes air hujan berjatuhan ketanah.

"uzumaki naruto"

Naruto berhenti melompat, dia menatap lurus kedepan, naruto sengaja tidak menengok kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya "ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Orang yang memanggil naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya saat naruto tidak menengok kebelakang "sombong sekali kau" orang tersebut sedikit menaikkan tekanan chakranya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut, bukan karena tekanan chakranya tapi karena jenis chakra tersebut, jelas sekali naruto mengenal jenis chakra tersebut, chakra yang dia rasakan tepat delapan tahun lalu, tepat ditanggal 10 oktober disaat penyerangan kyuubi ke konoha.

Naruto menengok kebelakang "kau si madara imitasi" naruto menunjuk orang tersebut tak lupa dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Seorang pria yang menggunakan topeng oranye dengan corak hitam yang mengarah kearah lubang mata kanannya "jadi kau masih mengingatku? Naruto"

Naruto tersenyum menyeringai "kau piker aku akan melupakan orang yang menarik keluar kyuubi untuk menyerang konoha dan karena kau juga…"

"kehidupanku berubah terbalik dari kehidupan normalku!"

Pria tersebut tersenyum dibalik topengnya "oh jadi kau membenciku? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau bunuh aku sekarang?"

Naruto hanya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan bercanda "kau piker aku bodoh? Pertarunganmu dengan yondaime hokagecsudah memberiku kesimpulan kalau kau bukan musuh sembarangan dengan sharingan milikmu itu"

"hei hei hei pintar menganalisa juga? Sepertinya darah namikaze melekat pada dirimu, ternyata selain informan kau hebat analisa juga ya?"

Naruto menatap pria itu "kau terlalu banyak basa basi cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan!"

Pri itu menyeringai dibalik topengnya, seringaian dengan arti yang sesungguhnya "aku mempunyai penawaran untukmu, aku adalah ketua akatsuki yang asli dibalik layar, aku tahu kau bekerja sebagai mata-mata akatsuki"

Naruto tidak terkejut saat pria itu mengatakan kalau dia adalah ketua akatsuki yang asli "pantas saja pain terlihat seperti tunduk pada seseorang ah masa bodoh langsung intinya"

"intinya aku menciptakan akatsuki untuk mewujudkan tujuanku"

Naruto sedikit tertarik mendengar kata tujuan dari pria tersebut "hn, tujuan apa?"

"_mugen tsukuyomi_" naruto menatap pria tersebut, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"dunia mimpi dimana kau akan mendapatkan segala yang kau inginkan"

"Hmm menarik dengan cara?"

"mengumpulkan Sembilan bijuuuntuk menciptakan juubi dan menggunakan juubi sebagai alat untuk melaksanakan rencana mugen tsukuyomi"

Naruto menaiikan sebelah alis matanya "hn juubi? Sepertinya tujuanmu memang kedengaran menarik bagiku tapi aku tidak mau bekerja untukmu"

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan si pria tersebut yang masih diam ditempatnya

"tobi"

"hn" naruto berhenti melompat dan melirik pria tersebut.

"tobi, itu namaku, kau tadi bilang aku madara imitasi maka panggil aku tobi dan jika kau berubah pikiran"

Sebuah pusaran spiral tercipta dilubang mata kanannya, semakin lama pusaran itu menghisap tubuhnya, sebelum dirinya hilang dia mengucapkan sebuah kata pada naruto.

"datangi aku dan kita lakukan rencana mugen tsukuyomi bersama"

Tobi menghilang dari pandangan naruto, naruto hanya menatap kosong kedepan sambil memikirkan rencana tobi tadi 'mugen tsukuyomi ya? Kedengarannya menarik' naruto menyeringai 'tapi jokyo chakurashisutemu tetap akan kulakukan'

"akan kuingat itu tobi"

…

Naruto mendecih, menurutnya otogakure sangat menjijikan, ular dimana-mana dan manusia aneh walau ada beberapa manusia yang normal.

"ah naruto-kun akhirnya kau sampai biar kuantar menuju tempat orochimaru-sama" naruto melirik pemuda didepannya, pemuda berambut abu-abu dan memakai kacamata tak lupa headband otogakure yang dia kenakan.

"kabuto kenapa kau mengabdi pada orochimaru?" naruto melihat kabuto membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"itu karena orochimaru-sama memberiku tujuan hidup untuk diriku"

Naruto menyeringai tipis 'dan aku yakin kau nanti akan memiliki tujuanmu yang lebih hebat daripada orochimaru'

Kabuto berjalan didepan disusul naruto, tidak butuh waktu lama naruto melihat sebuah gedung yang dipasang segel rumit, naruto melihat kabuto sedang membuka segel tersebut satu-persatu.

'memasang segel agar tidak sembarang orang masuk? Pintar juga'

Pintu terbuka, kabuto mengaja naruto masuk, naruto melihat sekelilingnya, gelap walau ada beberapa lilin yang menyala tapi tetap saja gelap, mendecih lagi, ular tetap saja ular dia selalu ditempat yang gelap tidak seperti katak yang aktif atau siput yang berusaha lari dari masalah.

Narutp memutar otaknya, menurutnya sikap para sannin sama seperti kontrak kuchiyose mereka, benar-benar mirip

"kita sampai naruto-kun, orochimaru-sama menunggumu didalam" naruto melirik pintu didepannya kemudian membukanya.

"kabuto apa naruto-kun sudah datang?" naruto melihat orochimaru sedang menyuntikkan cairan aneh bewarna ungu keseekor burung elang bewarna putih, setelah menyuntikkan cairan itu elang tersebut seperti membesar dan tanpa sebab burung tersebut meledak seperti balon yang ditusuk jarum.

"cih gagal lagi! Kabuto kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

"menjijikan orochimaru, menjijikan"

Orochimaru menengok dan menyeringai saat melihat naruto sedang melipat kedua tangannya "naruto-kun kau sudah datang? Kalau begitu ayo masuk dulu atau kau mau membantuku bereksperimen?" naruto berjalan masuk dan melihat mayat elang tersebut.

"cairan asam?"naruto menengok kearah orochimaru yang sedang menyampurkan cairan aneh lagi

"apapun itu" naruto melihat orochimaru akan menuangkan zat bewarna kuning kewadah berisi cairan bewarna biru, naruto segera mengambil wadah itu tanpa memperdulikan orochimaru yang memanggilnya

"jangan kasih zat kuning itu tapi" naruto melihat sekeliling dan menemukan tabung bertuliskan 'bisa manda' naruto segera mengambil tabung itu dan mencampurkan keduanya kemudian dia melihat sekitar lagi dan mengambil tabung berisi darah seekor kuchiyose orochimaru yang dapat menggandakan kepalanya jika diserang dan memcampurnya lagi

Naruto berjalan ke seekor elang coklat yang diikat, naruto memegang leher elang tersebut dan membuka paksa mulutnya dan memasukkan cairan itu dengan paksa, seketika elang tersebut menjadi lemas dan mati dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan asap.

"kau gagal naruto-kun"

"tidak lihat saja"

Entah bagaimana elang tersebut membesar diikuti cakarnya yang menajam begitupun paruhnya, matanya berubah menjadi merah darah dengan pupil vertical yang tajam, elang tersebut tumbuh seperti monster dengan ukuran seorang dewasa.

Elang tersebut memekik keras dan menatap tajam orochimaru dan naruto, tatapan elang tersebut seperti ingin memakan orochimaru dan naruto hidup-hidup.

"hebat sekali naruto-kun, bisakah kau definisikan kemampuannya? 

"mudah, elang tersebut memiliki bulu yang lumayan keras seperti perisai, jika kau memotong kepalanya atau menyerangnya dibagian selain jantung dia dapat menumbuhkan kepala baru lagi, memiliki bisa yang mematikan diparuh dan kukunya serta tidak akan mati jika tidak kau serang dibagian jantungnya jika kau ingin memeliharanya cepat tangkap dia sebelum dia menyerangmu"

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, elang tersebut melesat cepat menuju orochimaru dan mempersiapkan cakarannya dengan riflek bagus orohimaru menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang, tak hanya disitu elang tersebut menukik menuju naruto.

Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan, bersiap mengeluarkan jutsu originalnya, jutsu yang dia ciptakan lewat teori bijuudama, rasengan, dan raikiri, ditangan naruto muncul lingkaran yang berputar cepat seakan jika terkena putaran lingkaran itu maka apapun akan terpotong.

"sakuru!"

…

"Terimakasih naruto-kun kau sudah memberiku hewan yang mengerikan" orochimaru melirik elang tersebut yang dia beri nama kijin sedang memakan dua ekor domba yang besar, orochimaru melihat naruto "ah aku lupa naruto-kun hampir saja aku ingin tahu info akurat tentang konoha dan suna"

Naruto menyeringai "suna dan konoha ya? Dan info akuratnya menurutku kau lebih cocok menerima info ini kau tahu kalau suna dan konoha sedang mengalami sedikit konflik karena aliansi mereka"

Orochimaru menyeringai, dia memutar otaknya dan dia mendapatkan sebuah rencana cemerlang "bagus bagus mungkin itu sudah cukup rencana ini pasti akan berhasil" orochimaru menyeringai kembali, orochimaru kemudian merogoh saku bajunya dan melempar sebuah tabung kepada naruto, naruto menangkap tabung tersebut.

"itu bayarannya naruto-kun"

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat label tabung tersebut "kau bercanda? DNA hashirama? Itu adalah sebuah harta yang menakjubkan kau pasti tahu itu"

"tidak untumu saja lagipula aku tak bisa memakainya" orochimaru melirik naruto "aku sudah melakukan penelitian pada seluruh objek dan hasilnya gagal semua anggap saja bayaran bonus karena memberiku kijin"

"hn baiklah aku ambil ini" naruto kemudian pergi dari tempat orochimaru dengan shunshin

Naruto muncul dihutan oto, dia melihat sekitarnya kemudian menyeringai, naruto mengeluarkan sebuah scroll dengan warna merah dari kantung jubahnya, sebuah scroll berisi kinjutsu yang cukup berbahaya, naruto tadi mengambilnya saat sedang melakukan eksperimen untuk menciptakan kijin.

"gulungan kinjutsu yang orochimaru curi dari konoha, heh ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan bagiku, baguslah oto dan akatsuki sudah kuurusi tinggal lima desa besar dan jika aku dapat menipu mereka dengan mudah seperti ini maka aku mendapat satu langkah lagi untuk melakukan rencana jokyo chakurashisutemu milikku"

…

"hmm reruntuhan?" naruto melihat sekelilingnya, sebuah reruntuhan desa tapi naruto memang tertarik untuk melihatnya, naruto berjalan menuju beberapa reruntuhan dan dia menemukan sebuah lambang clan direruntuhan tersebut.

'pusaran air? Uzumaki? Jangan-jangan!' naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian dia sedikit menyeringai.

"uzushiogakure rupanya, tak kukira reruntuhannya masih ada"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Membuat sebuah fanfic memang tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan, saya sebagai author –newbie- juga tidak mudah membuat fanfic seperti para author senior disini, yah saya juga membutuhkan ide yang terus mengalir karena saya sangat suka karakter yang sifat dark yang jago akting seperti sifat naruto disini, saya juga harus terus belajar mulai saat ini hanya karena nilai MTK yang buruk dan mungkin saya tidak dapat update cepat, oh ayolah aku sangat jarang memegang laptop dan ini adalah hobiku, menulis sesuatu, aku tidak bisa memaksa menulis jika tidak ide

Sesi pertanyaan

**Apa naruto akan meninggalkan konoha? **Tentu saja naruto akan meninggalkan konoha

**kenapa naruto bisa jdi mata-mata 5 negara shinobi, akatsuki n orochimaru? N sikapnya naruko ke naruto itu kayak gmana? **naruto bisa jadi mata-mata 5 negara shinobi, orochimaru dan akatsuki nanti bakal saya bahas disekitar chapter 4 atau 5, sifat naruko ke naruto seperti tidak ada, hmm gimana ya jelasinnya

**buat naruto bekerja sendiri tanpa bantuan teman atau kelompok, mungkin kalau mau Cuma satu dan dijadikan partner. **Naruto hanya bekerja dengan klonnya saja, dichapter ini belum saya perlihatkan clone naruto mungkin chapter depan atau depannya lagi

**kekuatan naruto? **Saya menulis diwarning strong naru jadi jika saya definisikan kekuatan naruto itu setara dengan para jounin, diatas saya sudah membuat naruto mengeluarkan jutsu buatannya, dan ini data-data skill ninja naruto saat ini (nanti saya tambahkan lagi):

ninjutsu : A

taijutsu : B

genjutsu : C

fuuinjutsu : C-B

**gimana naruto kasih info ke akatsuki? **Langsung bertemu pain di markas akatsuki atau ditempat yang sudah ditentukan jika tidak pain akan menyuruh konan

**kemampuan naruto selain informan? **Eh, kemampuannya kalau dalam skill kaya jounin kebanyakan dan disini naruto jago menipu orang lain

**pair? **Aku tidak tahu, mungkin kalau cerita sudah berkembang lagi bakal saya masukin tapi ga janji, bisa aja ga ada pairnya, dan saya juga fail dalam menulis romance

**Apa tujuan naruto itu benar? **Bagi naruto itu benar tapi tanggapan orang itu berbeda bukan?

Makasih buat yang sudah review, ohya berhubung ada yang reader yang nanya tentang pair kira-kira naruto cocok atau tidak dikasih pair? Kalau cocok kira-kira chara siapa yang cocok? Dan maaf jika masih pendek nanti saya akan perpanjang lagi dichap selanjutnya.


End file.
